We have been studying the presence of receptors for atrial natriuretic factor (ANF) and Angiotensin II (AII) in the central nervous system (CNS), and in several peripheral tissues in a high renin hypertensive rat model (2 kidney, 1 clip) as well as in the human adrenal gland and pheochromocytoma. We found specific ANF and AII binding on several areas of the brain that are associated with circulatory control and we are working to determine if there is any difference in this binding between control and hypertensive animals. In the human adrenal gland preliminary results suggest that there are ANF receptors in the glomerulosa of the adrenal gland but they are absent on the medulla. We plan to characterize this receptor further.